The Betrayed
by Newmoon Writer
Summary: Estrid makes the choice to stay on Earth and help fight with the Animorphs. Though being forgiven is hard, being accepted is even harder. Will she be able to fix what she has wronged or will she fall onto a path that could lead to her own demise? (ON HOLD I'm going to mass post chapters but I've gotta write them first!)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Estrid-Corill-Darrath. the daughter of Garinell-Litsom-Ellien and Illium-Corill-Nareen; And sister to Ajaht-Litsom-Esth. I have no fear of revealing my true name here. They will never find me I will never allow them to. I can't allow them to get me.

You might be confused. 'Who are they ?' You may ask.

They are the yeerks, a race of sentient parasites that crawl into your ear canal and drag their slimy bodies up past your ear drum, through the most sensitive parts of your ear; and then squeeze themselves into your cranial cavity. Though you won't feel any of this thanks to the numbing agent they secrete as they crawl through you. You might feel pressure, but you won't feel your eardrum snapping or your inner ear shifting to make room for the yeerk.

But that isn't the end to what they do.

They flatten themselves into every crack and cranny of your brain, completely covering it. Once they have themselves snugly wrapped tight around your little bit of gray matter, that is when they take control. No longer are you able to move by your own will or even speak for that matter. Actually, the yeerk has control of every function of your body except your own consciousness. You will be totally aware of what's going on every second they have control of you.

Your eyes, legs, arms, mouth… Practically everything that isn't a an involuntary function of the body. You no longer have control over your actions or choices. The yeerk for now on will be deciding what you do, when you do it, and how you do it.

The most horrifying part is the fact that they have access to your memories. They can open them up like a text file and read them. What they use them for is to be you. That is how they get more bodies and how people don't know about this silent plague.

You will be trapped within your own mind, silently screaming for help. But no one will ever hear you and no one will ever know what happened to you. The yeerk will play you so well that no one will suspect anything. The perfect infiltration method… Almost.

Every three days they must leave their host body and return to a pool called a yeerk pool to absorb liquid nutrients and light energy called 'Kadrona rays'. If they do not return to this pool within that time limit, they will starve. But they have ways to make sure they don't lose their host, so this isn't always a chance for freedom.

But there is good news, there are others who are fighting them here on this planet called Earth. They call themselves the 'Animorphs'.

They are a group of four humans, a nothlit, and an andalite. Though a very small group, they have caused quite a considerable amount of damage to the yeerks. Impressive considering this is just a group children.

I had met them during my mission on Earth. Though the circumstances were not the best…

I was commissioned by the andalite government to create a virus specifically targeted to eliminate the yeerks on earth. Due to my expertise in biochemical engineering… More specifically applied plintconarhythmic physics, I was able to develop a virus I believed will work only on yeerks… I was rather foolish in hindsight. Killing a whole species, no matter who they were, wasn't right.

But thankfully with Aximili's interference, the plan was quickly stopped.

Though my tutor Arbat-Elivat-Estoni's true, as the humans would say, colors were revealed. Not only had he murdered one of our ship mates during a battle' but he had also been quite willing to risk a whole planet in the name of 'science'. If only I had seen the truth sooner then I could've avoided that whole situation…

Through some fortunate events, he was stopped and left for dead in the yeerk pool. My actions were not left unpunished though despite the 'happy' ending. Not only had I lost the respect of Aximili but I had earned the ire of the humans as well. I had quite possibly almost caused the genocide of their whole species. They had every right to be angry with me. But that didn't mean it hurt any less…

As I took my first step into the ship, I stopped. My guilt weighed my hooves down heavily, making each step harder than the last. I couldn't help but turn an eyestalk behind me, looking at Aximili who was already cantering away. I felt a longing to run after him. To… Make things...

I couldn't leave things like this… I need to do something to help.

(Gonrod… I will not be leaving.) I stepped back off the ship's ramp, keeping my eyestalk on Aximili. I did not know what had suddenly made me change my mind but something told me that I should follow him. Maybe it was my guilt telling me that I had to do things right or perhaps it was simply my want to make things right with him. But whatever the reason, I could not leave.

Gonrod turns from the control panel quickly, looking rather startled. (Stay? Have you lost your sense Estrid?) He stomps his hoof at this, looking at me with all four eyes. I turned my gaze away from him, slowly shuffling around to chase after Aximili.

(Perhaps I have. Good-bye Gonrod, please tell my family of my message and… my fate. If you survive.) I pushed forward with my back legs, spurting me into a sprint. I dared not to stay to hear what Gonrod had to say. But much to my surprise as I left the ship behind me he did not try to stop me. But he did tell me this,

(Estrid-Corill-Darrath, may your tail be swift and your hooves be quick. You may be a foolish girl but you certainly do have talent. I look forward to seeing you again if we both survive this damn war.)

I couldn't help but kick up my hooves at this, signaling that I was pleased by his words. Yes, I was certainly foolish. That I could not deny…

But will my foolishness lead to my end or a new beginning?

I could not say really but right now all I knew was that I needed to get to him .

(Aximili! Aximili!) I called out desperately, stretching my legs far out with each step. He had gotten so far away so quickly. I hadn't realized how fast he was! I hoped that I could catch up to him! I stumbled for a moment over a hole in the ground, but I did not stop.

His head snaps up in shock, face already partially morphed into his harrier morph. He suddenly stumbles back onto his haunches as his legs were suddenly sucked into his body. I could've laughed at the sight but I was too focused on getting to him. I hopped over the scraggly bushes that he was hiding behind and skidded back onto my haunches for a quick stop.

(Aximili, I will be staying.) I said in a firm, sure tone of voice. Though I didn't feel as sure as I sounded.

(Staying? What about going home? What about making the people see?) Aximili demanded, already demorphing back into full andalite body. I ignored the sound of snapping and crunching of his bones reforming, sizing myself up to reply.

(I know you do not like me...) I started.

(I do not like you Estrid-Corill-Darrath.) Aximili confirmed, looking warily up at me as he rises back up onto his forming back legs.

(But I believe that I would be far more useful fighting here than returning home.) I looked at his expression carefully with my main eyes. I was surprised to see a flicker of happiness on his unusually stony expression. I held back the urge to smile at him because of it. (I do not wish to leave things as they are Aximili.)

I knelt down onto one knee, lowering my tail to the ground in a sign of submission. Shock slowly crawled across Aximili's face as he stared down at me. I lowered my eyestalks, keeping my gaze firmly on his.

(Aximili I will serve you and the people until my very last breath. You are my Prince and thusly so, I am always at your command.) I looked up at him with a firmly confident look as he stared back at me with an equally shocked one.

Aximili's face falls to a stony look once more after what it seems like minutes of silence between us.

(Estrid do not call me your Prince…) He replies in a deadpan tone as he scuffs a hoof along the ground. The only sign that he was uneasy. I knew why he was uneased by me calling him a Prince. Arisths are far below the rank of Prince and calling one that was considerably strange. But I needed something to make him agree to allowing me to join him in battle.

I rise back to my hooves, shaking my eyestalks in reply to this. (Aximili you are my Prince.) I stomped a hoof into the ground in defiance as I continued to stare steadily at him. I wasn't going to back down.

Aximili's face was starting to show the slightest bit of discomfort now.

(Estrid I am not a Prince.) He lets out a loud gust of air through his nose. It took me a few moments to realize that he was imitating a human's sigh. We andalites don't force air through our noses like that. He had been around humans for far too long.

(No, but you are my Prince.) I replied firmly, angling my ears against my head. Aximili stared at me with a lost look for a few moments before slowly turning away. He lowered his tail in defeat before starting to morph again.

(Very well Estrid, I am your Prince. But I still follow Prince Jake's orders not my own. That means his orders are your orders as well.) There was a crack as his nose breaks before bursting through his skin, turning an odd shade of yellow. I had to force myself from turning my gaze away from his.

(As you command, my Prince.) I replied staunchly, not enjoying the idea that I would had to follow the orders of a human. But something about Aximili having so much respect for him seemed to soften the blow slightly. If Aximili was willing to give so much loyalty to him then he couldn't be a bad leader… Right?

(Now morph into your crow and let's leave. I… you will be meeting your fellow warriors.) He sounded slightly defeated even tired perhaps. But I gave him a firm nod with my eyestalks in reply to this.

(As my Prince commands.)

* * *

" Excuse me!?"

The human called Rachel shrieked.

The other humans were looking at each other, unsure and uneasy. They seemed to be sharing the same thoughts as the golden haired before. Albeit, not as loudly or with as much anger.

Aximili had arranged to have me meet with the humans within the human Cassie's barn. Though it was rather smart to do it did take a few hours for the humans to get here. They all had to conciliate their parents which was supposedly a normal thing you were suppose to do.

(It was her choice to join us. I could not turn down potential help.) Aximili had one of his eyestalks focused on me while he kept his main eyes focused on the four humans before him. He sounded calm and confident which eased my stress slightly.

(Aximili are you sure about having her around? She did try to release a deadly virus not too long ago.) I turned an eyestalk up looking around this dusty and grass smelling barn for the nothlit that calls himself Tobias. I spotted his silhouette resting on a wooden beam above the window that me and Aximili had to fly through to get in. I wanted to speak against his words but I kept my thought-speak closed off. This wasn't my place to talk. At least that was what I believed.

(Yes but she did not, Arbat had tried to.) Aximili replied, looking to me with both eyestalks now. I could tell he was now wanting me to speak.

That made me slightly nervous.

"But she was the one who made it right?" The human Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, looking directly at me with what I assumed to be a glare. I could not deny her that I had made the virus myself nor will I say her anger is unjustified.

(I did not expect any of you to welcome me with lowered tails… Uh…) I decided to move on instead of pondering that one. I did not know the human equivalent of that metaphor.

(But I will lay down my life for all of you if it means fixing what I have wronged in your eyes.) I stood up a bit straighter at my words but much to my chagrin I was met with silence.

I shuffled my hooves, uneased by their gazes.

(Prince Aximili, I believe this was an awful idea.) I said to Aximili in private thought-speak. He seemed to start for a moment when I did.

(No, this is a start. They do not trust easily and even more so due to a rather unfortunate series of events that transpired before you came here.) Aximili replies, keeping his tone as even as possible. (Also please refrain from calling me Prince in public thought speak. I do not wish for them to find to find out.)

(Yes my prince…) I replied with a small sigh, not surprised by his request.

Jake began to pace in front of his little group, eyes focused on the ground. After a minute he stops to look at me before looking back at his small group. The one named Cassie was biting her lip, looking at him with an unsure expression. The short one, I believed to be named Marco, was reclined on a haybale looking as if he was deep in thought. Rachel was still staring at me directly with an untrusting glare.

"Okay, I think we should talk about it." Jake turns to me, looking at me with a curious but stern look. "Without Estrid. Ax take her home or wherever you want to put her. We need to discuss this." Jake commanded Aximili. Aximili seemed to flinch slightly, just a small twitch of his leg, but it went unnoticed by the humans it would seem. I realized they probably couldn't read his expressions like I could, which surprised me a bit. How do they expect to connect as a team if they wouldn't even bother to understand andalite body language?

(Yes my Prince.) Aximili replies simply turning to walk away.

"Ax?"

Aximili stops and turns an eyestalk on the human.

(Yes Prince Jake?) He asks, starting to shuffle around to face him.

"Don't call me Prince." Jake sighs, giving him an expression that caused the corners of his mouth to curl up ever so slightly.

Aximili seemed to return a small smile to him, bobbing his eyestalks as he does.

(Yes my Prince.)

He then turns away, walking past me as he does. The small exchange between the two confused me slightly. Why did Aximili disobey his Prince's orders like that? Was the human smiling? Is that why Aximili smiled back?

I couldn't help but cast an eyestalk towards Jake as I followed after my Prince. He didn't look angry nor was he glaring at Aximili in the same way as Rachel did to me.

(Aximili?) I looked up at him as we ran across the field that led to the forest where Aximili currently resided.

(Yes Estrid?) He replies, not looking at me with any of his eyes. I twitched an ear before looking forward as we hopped over a broken part in the fence.

(Why did you call him Prince when he told you not to?) I asked in an uncertain tone of thought-speak.

Aximili turned the gaze of his main eyes on me now, looking a bit surprised. (Ah… Of course.) Aximili looked away, an amused smirk appearing on his eyestalks. (It's what humans call a 'joke'.)

(A joke?) I questioned uncertainly, tipping an eyestalk slightly to the side.

(Yes it just means what they're saying is what they don't really mean. But it shouldn't be confused with sarcasm.) He was looking rather happy to be explaining this to me. It seemed to me that human culture was somewhat of a passion for him. I couldn't help but feel happy at his excitement.

He was rather attractive when he got this way.

I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me at that final thought. I just managed to hide it from him. It would seem I harbored some kind of feelings for him, or at least I was attracted to . But how they formed so quickly… All I could guess was just adolescence finally catching up to me. Ah what a sweet time to be doing so as well.

(-And if they're angry with you then you know it's sarcasm.) I realized that I had wandered away into my own thoughts and just barely caught the last few words of Aximili's speech. I felt hot under my fur as I realized he was looking to me for an answer.

(Yes that is all rather fascinating.) I quickly, and rather ungracefully, answer. (I believe I have much to learn from you…)

' If they don't decide that I'm not safe enough to be around' A little voice in my head whispered. I couldn't help but shake my eyestalks in response to this. Why would they deny me? I would be a great help to their cause after all!

Yet that little inner voice persisted.

I was really starting to wonder if I was perhaps insane after all. Does any other andalite deal with so much self doubt?

(We are here Estrid.) Aximili slowed from a canter to a brisk trot as we came upon a seemingly empty field. But a quick sweep around with my eyestalks told me all of the signs that an andalite was living here.

I slowed to a slower trot than my Prince still looking around. He had picked a rather nice spot in terms of what he had to work with. One might even say it was rather quaint in looks. Even the little scoop he had made for himself somehow gave me the impression of Earth.

I respectfully waited a few feet away from him while he erected his scoop. Once he had finished, I couldn't help but stare at all of the little trinkets and objects hoarded under his tent. He even had some kind of primitive viewing system! I know we andalites could be resourceful, but I had to wondered how he managed to get all of this. It would seem to be rather hard to carry this all out here.

Aximili walks back out from under his scoop and motions with an eyestalk for me to come in. (You'll be staying here until you build your own scoop.) Aximili starts as I slowly clopped over to him, eying the odd objects he was keeping in his scoop.

The andalite kept his expression and voice neutral as he continued to speak,

(Please watch where you step, some of these things tear easily.) He picks up a few odd rectangular objects that seemed to be just a collection of thin rectangular objects. I watched as he drops them onto his personal seat before glancing back over at me.

(You may come in.) He said in a slightly amused thought-speak voice. I had been lingering at the entrance once he had told me to watch my step. But as I looked around, there were still objects all over the floor. I glanced back up at him with my main eyes, uncertain.

He sighs through his nose before offering a hand to me. The gesture caused a rush of shock to run through me. Why was he holding his hand out to me? Was this another strange human gesture that I did not know about? He seemed to notice my hesitance and snatches his hand away.

(I am quite sorry. It has been awhile since I've had…) Ax rubs his hand for a moment, looking slightly embarrassed. (It's something I saw on a human television show. The human female was feeling was uncertain of the human male's offer to ride on his two wheel petroleum powered machine called a motorcycle by humans. He then offers his hand to her… Which I believe is a gesture to show confidence to her. Which seemed to work because she had taken his hand.) Ax was still staring down at his hand with an uneasy look once he finished.

I tipped my head slightly to the side, observing him. So he was simply confident that I wouldn't break anything in his home? I was a bit flattered by it but I was worrying a bit that the humans were starting to change him. Andalites didn't often touch each other unless they're close or are family. Though I was certain that we were neither of those things.

But not wanting to make this anymore awkward, I took a step into the scoop. He glanced up at me with his eyestalk. I gave him a confident smile before taking a few more steps in. (I'm glad you are learning to fit in better. I would believe it was hard to hide your true identity if you didn't act human.) He bobs his eyestalks for a moment, standing up a bit straighter.

(Yes, maybe one day when this war over I would be an expert on them too.) His nose flushes a slightly darker color as he gazes aways from me. (That is if… We survive to the end of the war.) A look of sadness flickers across his face before he steps past me.

I shuffled around so that I could face him with my main eyes. He stops outside of his scoop and turns his eyestalks on me. (I must return to Prince Jake and the others so stay here. If you hear any motorized planes above you can collapse the scoop and lay under it until they pass.)

(Yes Prince Aximili.) I replied with a respectful dip of my eyestalks. He did the same to me before cantering off. I watched after him silently until he disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Once he was out of sight, I looked to the orangish-blue sky which was so very strange to me. Night was falling and I wondered if there were any deadly Earth predators lurking out there. From what I had read Earth had many nocturnal predators which did not comfort me.

I found myself wishing for the brightness of the moons as the last of Earth's sun's light disappears behind the trees. Andalite eyes were poor in darkness just as poor as a human's actually.

I turned to the inside of Aximili's hoping he kept a light source. Much to my surprise I my eyes settled on something in the corner. I took a few steps towards it before reaching down under it. Much to my delight my hands brushed under a string and I wrapped my fingers around it. With a bit of effort, I clicked it and a small florescents bulb snaps on the top of it. It buzzed slightly while giving off a little light.

It was primitive, but by my tail it was fantastic.

Now that I had a bit of light, I settled outside of the scoop. I leaned back onto my hind hooves and rested my tail over my back so that my blade was hanging off to one side. My eyestalks moved in different directions while my main eyes kept focused in the distance.

This was my twenty-seventh night on this planet if I remembered correctly. Though not as bright nor as lovely as andalite nights, Earth's nights did have an allure to them. I enjoyed the chirping that started up at dusk and continued on until the day. Something about it was soothing as if I wasn't alone.

I breathed out a sigh, closing my main eyes.

* * *

I had no idea when I fell asleep but when I woke up, Aximili was walking past me. Looking to the sky I realized that it was still night time which meant I probably hadn't been asleep for long. But it must've been for at least a little while since I felt energized by my rest.

I turned a stalk sleepily towards Aximili examining his slightly slumped over posture and lowered tail. I felt a wave of pity washed over me at the sight of him. The humans must've been incredibly hard on him.

(It didn't go well I take it.) I said, getting up off of my hind legs. I softly gazed at him slowly walking to him but he held up his tail a bit more which made me stop. That was a sign that he didn't want me close to him. So respectfully, I took a few steps back.

(It was… Difficult.) He replies quietly, looking at me with a single eye. (But they agreed that having you around has more benefits. But… They also have told me that you are going to be backup.)

(Backup?) I echoed, feeling slightly disappointed by this. Yes I am useful to keep around but only if I'm a last resort. I felt slightly relieved by this but at the same time, slightly angry. Was I not good enough to fight for them?

' No… They don't trust you. ' The little voice in my head whispers soothingly to me. Yes… But why backup? Wouldn't that require some form of trust? Maybe this was their way of seeing if I truly was trustworthy or not.

(Yes.) He turns off the lamp, looking slightly annoyed as he did. He then walks over to a quietly humming machine in the corner and knelt down beside it. He twists off the cap before peering inside.

(Do not turn on my electrical devices unless you need them. The generator takes petroleum and that is not easy to obtained.) He snapped in at me as he twists on the cap again.

(Yes Prince Axilmili.) I replied stiffly, wondering where that outburst came from. Couldn't he have just told me without getting irritated at me? Maybe the argument with the humans was a lot more mentally tiring to him than he was showing.

I almost felt like taking his head into my hands and soothe him for a moment.

Aximili then lowers onto his front knees before pulling his legs off to the side, laying down in front of the human television. (They want to speak with you tomorrow afternoon though. They have their classes tomorrow which they wish to get some sleep for.) He then turns, turning his eyestalk away from me. A bright light washes over Aximili it flickers on.

An odd sound reaches my ears as I take a few steps forward to peer at the screen. There were a couple of smiling humans eating what seemed to be circular objects stuffed with various things. At the corner of the screen there was some text that read 'future-something', I can not read human text perfectly yet, while focused on a single human. After a few more moments of this someone began to speak,

"Where do some of America's most successful get their start?"

After a few more seconds the screen switches to a logo of a bright yellow M with a red background.

"Did somebody say Mcdonalds?"

I scuffed a hoof on the ground unsure of what to make of this.

(Aximili… What was that?) I asked uncertainly as the screen flickered to yet another sequence of odd images.

(These Messages.) Aximili replies, not taking any of his eyes off the screen.

(What is the purpose of These Messages?) I studied his face noticing that he was looking a bit excited now. I turned an eyestalk on the screen, noticing little colorful circular objects being poured into a container of some sort. They sort of looked like Jelly beans which made my stomach twist slightly in hunger.

(They are to inform humans about things and they also entertain them too.) He replies after a few moments of silence.

(Ah…) I was uncertain of it still.

' Why would this be entertaining? ' Was my first thought but then I quietly corrected myself with ' you're not a human so why would it?'.

I still didn't understand why Aximili found it entertaining. Maybe… He was learning from these? That was the only reason I could find.

(Would you like to watch them with me?) Aximili turned to me with an eyestalk. (I will be happy to explain to you some more about them if you wish.) He shifts around, giving some room to the side of him as he does. I was uncertain if I should or not, but I would need to learn about humans sooner or later if I was going to stay unnoticed if I were to morph a human.

(I believe I will.) I take a few steps forward before laying down a few feet to the side of him. He gives a small bob of his eyestalk to me before turning it back to the television again. I settled into listening Aximili explaining the various things going on the screen before us.

Though I knew he still didn't like me I was glad he was willing to share his knowledge on humans with me. I was even more glad that he was willing to even have me around to help fight. Earning his trust back wasn't going to be easy… But I knew earning the human's trust was going to be far, far harder.

But I decided to push away these thoughts and focused on Aximili's words as he continued to speak. I needed something to calm me before I had to face the humans tomorrow.

…..

(Hey am I interrupting something?)

I practically leapt to my hooves when Tobias suddenly spoke in my head. Aximili wasn't as quite started as I but he did look a bit surprised.

I leaned out of the scoop and gazed up with an eyestalk at the sky. I couldn't see the nothlit but I knew he was close enough to be speaking with us. Though as I continued to look around, I was surprised that the sun was starting to rise now. Aximili stepped out beside me, glancing towards the horizon where the sun was rising.

(No Tobias, I was simply explaining television to Estrid.) Aximili was looking above his scoop. I turned my eyestalk to where he was looking I saw that Tobias had landed on top of one of the poles that held the scoop up.

(Oh boy, how's that going?) He asks, looking towards me with his sharp gaze.

(Estrid…) He looks to me with a small, sheepish eye-smile. (She is getting it far faster than I have.)

(That's because you are a good teacher.) I reply to this stepping past him, heading a few feet away from the scoop. Aximili turns his main eyes on me in surprise before looking away. I believe I might've embarrassed him with my praise.

(Anyway, should we not be doing the morning ritual?) I scuff a hoof on the ground, remembering that arisths in training had to do that every morning. Aximili looked to me for a moment before nodding his head.

Another human gesture but I knew what it meant. He meant yes.

(Tobias, would you like to join us?) Aximili asked the nothlit, who was now preening his feathers.

(Wouldn't you guys want to do it alone?) Tobias asked as he looked up from his work.

(I believe it would be a learning experience if you did join us.) Something about Aximili's tone told me it was more then that. Tobias' face did not give away any emotion as he continued to stare at Aximili. Then again, how could he ever be expressive with a face like that? It looked stiff as a kafit's.

(Yeah I guess.) Tobias opens his wings and flaps a few times, taking off into the air. (It's going to be awhile before anything comes out of their burrows.)

This surprised me a bit. It sounded like he was saying that he hunted. Didn't humans get their food from a store like in These Messages? He was a nothlit now but he had human friends who could fetch him the meat for his dietary needs.

(You hunt Tobias?) I asked as Aximili trots past me. I trotted after him, assuming he was taking me to start the ritual already. Tobias circled around us for a moment before suddenly rising high above the trees.

(Yeah? Why?) He answers me. I could've sworn I detected some unease in his voice? Or perhaps nervousness? Both sounded the same in thought speak to tell the truth.

(I thought you simply got food from the other humans.) I turned my right eyestalk to the right, observing a few four legged creatures with large ears in the distance.

(I used to but it just wasn't right for me or the body I'm in.) Now he sounded uneasy for sure. I hoped that the subject I brought up hadn't made him uncomfortable. Though I was starting to get uncomfortable at the thought myself. I didn't think I could go from eating grass to hunting solely meat. Andalite were opportunistic omnivores but even I couldn't imagine surviving on just meat.

Aximili had been quiet up to this point but he did finally decide to speak. (He used to get his meals from Prince Jake though it was rather inconvenient for the both of them.)

The conversation ended there for either of us had an answer to what he said. I realized that this conversation truly was uncomfortable for everyone.

The rest of our walk to the stream that Aximili drank from was silent. None of us had a clue on what to talk about… Or at least I didn't. Aximili and Tobias were probably conversing in private thought speak as we walked. I wouldn't be surprised since I was a stranger in their home. Why would they speak to me with familiarity? Though the thought did make me feel a bit lonely. I really was a stranger to them all. Even Aximili, whom we share the same species.

Aximili stopped at the water and looked around for a moment before glancing over at me. (Do you know the ritual?) He asks me as I walked up beside him.

(Only parts of it.) I replied as I gazed down into the water with my main eyes. I watched Tobias land in a tree a few yards away, watching us with his sharp gaze.

(Very well, just watch then do it as I did.) He steps to the water and I followed his lead.

(From the water that birthed us.) Aximili dipped his right hoof into the water. (To the grass that feeds us.) Aximili then moved his hoof into a patch of grass and crushes it. He then spreads his arms wide still looking out to the distance. (To the freedom that unites us. We rise to the stars.) He looks up to the rising stars, all four eyes now focused on the sun.

(Freedom is my only cause. Duty to the people, my only guide. Obedience to my prince, my only glory. The destruction of my enemies, my most solemn vow. I Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, andalite Aristh, offer my life,) He raises his tail blade to his throat, causing a shiver to run through my spine as he does. He puts his left hand in a fist over his chest before his right hand moved over his back, assuming a stance.

He then relaxes, moving his tail blade away from his throat before looking to me. It was now my turn.

I dipped my right hoof into the water before echoing, (From the water that birthed us. To the grass that feeds us.) I slipped my hoof from the icy cold water into a brownish patch of grass crushing it underfoot. I ate a bit of it in the process.

(For the freedom that unites us.) I spread my arms out wide but not with the same grandeur Aximili seemed to have done it.

(We rise to the stars.) I looked to the sky with all four eyes, almost flinching at the bright sun.

(Duty to the people,)' Which you had failed to complete.' The little voice in the back of my head whispered. I shoved it back before continuing, (my only guide. Duty to my prince, my only glory.) I noticed Aximili look away with an eyestalk at this.

' Your prince is an aristh Estrid. What glory is there in that?' I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at this thought. He was far more than worthy to be my prince. Even if he did not believe he was or that he was embarrassed that I had called him so...

(The destruction of my enemies, my most solemn… vow.) I heard my thought speak voice break off before vow. I had already broken my vow by not completing the duty I was given by the andalite military. I was probably sullying this most sacred ritual by even performing it. I was no aristh, I was a failure pretending to be one.

(I, Estrid-Corill-Darrath, offer my life.) I moved my small tail blade to my throat, assuming the same stance Aximili had. Though my blade lingered at my throat as I took in the silence around me. I was focusing on it's cool touch, wondering how many will feel it by the end of my life.

I lowered my tail before focusing on Aximili. The ritual was suppose to calm oneself but all it did was bring up thoughts that were far from wanted. How long has it been since I've doubted myself like this? It felt like a far memory from my youth. Why were these thoughts coming back again? What had triggered them?

(You did well.)Aximili said nothing else as he turns and starts cantering away. He did it so abruptly that I thought I really had done something wrong. But I was a bit afraid to ask what it was. Something told me that it wasn't a good idea to do so.

I looked up at the tree, noticing Tobias was no longer there. He perhaps left during my part of the ritual, not that I was surprised he would. So with nothing else to do, I followed Aximili.

END CHAPTER

So this is an old story I had on another AO3 account that I really don't care to go back to. So I'll be uploading chapters here and probably on my new account as well. I've actually got the drive to start this again!


	2. Chapter 2

The morning meeting wasn't what I thought it would be. The meeting was them simply laying down their rules with me and making sure that I understood my place in their group. Though I did wondered as to why they needed the whole group to explain simple rules. That is until they told me their plan...

I stood awkwardly in front of the humans, arms crossed over my chest. They not only had me morph into a human but also had me come out into public. I felt inadequate inwardly, but outwardly I stared their leader directly in the eyes. The human instincts told me this was the best course of action for some odd reason, despite it being very uncomfortable as well.

"Yeah… it gets kinda creepy when you just stare at someone like that." My attention was turned away from Jake for just for a moment so I could look at the human who spoke. The smallest human of the group was looking at me with a small frown on his lips. I couldn't help but frown back before turning away to the cage we were standing in front of.

"So you wish for me to not only go into a cage with a dangerous animal but also walk to it and touch it?" I asked as I examined the elephant just across from us. I could hear Rachel mumble something under her breath but I cared not to find out just what she had said. It was more than likely something rude seeing how she treated me earlier.

Jake frowned at me as he glances around himself. The park was currently close to closing and we were practically the only ones here, save for a few security guards and stragglers. But I believed he just wished to make sure no one overheard us.

"Yeah, me and Ax thought it was best you get a battle morph. It would be kind of suspicious if you appeared in battle all of a sudden. That and Rachel has an elephant morph so it would be less suspicious." He said glancing over at Ax, who seemed to be eying a waste receptacle with a hungry expression. He only replied when he was nudged in the ribs by Marco.

"Oh yes! Great idea. Iddy. Idde-ya." He gives me a smile which caused me to sigh ever so slightly at him.

That was hardly a good reason to give. Though having a female andalite appear in battle with you wasn't very intimidating. Males were large in both body size and tail while females tend to be small. But that didn't make their reasoning any better. I fight better in my own body that and having such an unwieldy morph would be more of a detriment in most situations.

But there was no point in arguing with them. After all I was here to earn their trust, not cause arguments.

"Very well…" I muttered, trying to fight the urge to play with my words. Aximili might not have any control over himself but that didn't mean I couldn't either. I didn't want to appear suspicious to humans and talking like he was certainly would draw attention.

"So how do we plan on getting her to touch it? Throw her over the fence? Maybe we could sneak in the back and play chase the kids again with the nice friendly security guards." Marco rests an elbow on Aximili's shoulder, looking between us with a smile. Aximili looks at him with a slightly confused look but didn't really say anything. He didn't look uncomfortable with the boy's sudden body contact. Perhaps he was used to it.

But why was he afraid of security guards if they were nice? That confused me far more. Perhaps Marco was using this thing Aximili called 'sarcasm' again.

"Going through the back maybe our best bet. They bring in the elephants during this time of year so they'll be kept in cages in the back." Cassie says as she glances around the group before settling her gaze on me. I shuffled a bit before giving her a small nod. "If you wish for me to take the back entrance then I will."

Jake glanced over at Cassie then back at me. "Yeah, then I guess it might be a good idea if you and Cassie went alone. If there's too many of us back there it might draw a lot of attention. Plus Estrid would need to demorph so we need even less attention."

Cassie quickly looked to Jake, giving him a small frown. Jake raises an eyebrow at her but says nothing. It was a few moments before Cassie turns around, motioning with a hand for me to follow.

"We'll keep watch okay? If anything happens in there-" Jake looked at her with a quiet, slightly gentle look. Cassie stared back at him, biting her lip.

"I'll try to morph and get out there there. Come on Estrid." She sighs, stuffing her hands into her clothing. I felt confused by the odd exchange but said nothing as I followed after her. But once we were out of hearing range of the other humans, I leaned towards Cassie.

"Why did you stare at each other like that?" I asked as we headed down the uneven brick path towards a group of buildings behind the cages.

"Like what?" She looked at me confused before her eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh! Uhm, you see that's kind of hard to explain. Let's just say me and Jake know how to speak silence."

"Speak silence?" The corner of my mouth twisted a bit on it's own. "Is it a thing all humans do?"

Much to my surprise, Cassie lets out a quiet giggle. "Naw, just me and Jake… Maybe Tobias and Rachel too but I think Tobias is just talking to her in private thought speak." I unconsciously let out a low rumbling noise that caused my throat to vibrate. I did not feel like that was the entire case.

"What?" She looks at me surprised.

"What? Wuh-tah?" I quickly clamped my mouth closed, displeased that I sounded out my words. I needed to watch myself more closely. You can not blend in if you do not act as the locals do. Playing with one words is certainly something that you do not do.

Her cheeks puffed out for a moment and she makes a sputtering noise through her lips. "Oh, you do that Ax thing too? Where you play with words?" Her cheeks quickly turned a darker shade before she looks away, digging her hands deeper into her pockets. I tipped my head at her for a moment.

"Yes, but it's not what humans do correct?" I ask her with uncertainty.

"Yeah, we don't mess with our words like that. I just thought it was something that Ax did." She replies quickly, her cheeks an even darker shade of color now. "Sorry, I shouldn't have pointed it out."

"No it is quite alright. You have not offended me." I noticed her tone of voice could be described as apologetic. I hadn't realized she thought she offended me.

"Yeah but whenever Marco or Rachel tells Ax to stop he gets pretty offended." Cassie glances up at me with a sheepish smile. Ah that's why she was apologetic, because of Aximili getting offended when they point out his errors.

"Well that is because he's part of the military. They get offended at everything." I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. That wasn't news to me at all since it is quite known among us 'civilians' that our military is too sensitive. Though what I had said seemed to shock the stocky human. She stops at the edge of the path, covering her mouth.

"Did you… make a joke?" She asks, a strange chorkling sound coming from her now. I tipped my head at her wondering what she mean by that. Her eyes widened even further in shock and her shoulders began to shake.

"You actually meant it." She gasps, still hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Well yes I meant it. Is it not quite obvious that he is easily offended?" I asked, feeling like she was stating something obvious. She continued to stare at me with that surprised yet amused expression of her's.

"Okay, I think we should get going before I completely lose it." She chuckles before striding down the dirt path towards a door as quickly as her short legs could. I started after her with a frown, wondering what was so funny. Was stating the truth funny to these humans? I really hoped that was not the case.

She stops at the door and glances around for a moment. I would've done the same but it was rather dizzying turning your head from side to side to look around. I was starting to wish that I had my eyestalks. It would be far easier to spot danger with those than this single pair of eyes. I was starting to look forward to morphing back into my andalite body. Humans had a fantastic sense of taste but everything else simply did not work well with me.

Cassie fidgets with the door for a moment before it swings open with a quiet creek. She pokes her head inside glancing around. I couldn't see much but a tile floor and some grey walls in front of us. Once she motioned me to step in I realized that there was more to that than I saw.

On either side of me was a long hallway with several doors on each side. Some of them had bars while others had plaques that were embroidered with some kind of lettering. I turned my head from side to side before my gaze settles on a pair of humans heading down the hall. Before I warn Cassie I felt a rough grip on my arm before I was dragged off to another door.

The door swung open and I was shoved inside. Feeling a bit disoriented stumbled against the right wall with a dull thunk. Letting out a small gasp of pain I clutched at my shoulder glancing around the darkened room.

Cassie was standing at the door, peering out through the bars. I felt rather surprised that she was able to move me around like that with practically no trouble. She must have a good amount of strength in her arms to not only drag me but also to throw me too.

(You are rather strong Cassie.) I said in an admiring way. She glances over her shoulder, pursing her lips before turning back her attention towards the door. I wasn't expecting her to reply anyway.

*Click* *Click* *Click*

Hooves?

I couldn't help but scramble up straight and glance around. That sounded incredibly close. Actually it sounded like it could possibly be in here or the next room.

Bright light suddenly flooded over us as a hatch opened in the back of the room. I spun around with a unsuppressed gasp just in time to see a large creature with massive flat horns step into the room.

It's feet could've easily been twice the size of mine in my normal form. It's bulky body alone was practically nearly three times the size of my current one. A large flap of skin hung under its throat and swayed with each step it took towards us. It's oblong face and rounded muzzle were pointed in our general direction, pink nostrils flaring with each breath.

I could practically feel the ground shake with each step it took. I quickly scrambled back towards Cassie and practically fell into her when I tripped over my own foot. She catches me rather quickly, pressing herself up against the door. Her eyes widened slightly in shock as the door behind the creature slammed closed leaving us both alone with the strange beast.

(Cassie what is that?) I quickly snapped at her in thought speak watching as the creature slowly stomps forward, lowering it's head as it does. The size of those antlers had to be at least six feet from one side to the other. I wouldn't want to think of what it could do with those once it came in contact with our soft defenseless bodies.

"M-Moose… I-I… when did they get a moose?" Cassie whispers in reply, clutching my arms as she does. "I didn't see a moose here before. This cage was empty wasn't it?"

(Are moose dangerous?) It stopped moving just a few feet away from us, sniffing quietly at us.

"Not if you don't provoke it."

(Ah… well let's not provoke it then.)

I shifted around Cassie, reaching behind her for the door knob. But I found empty wall behind us instead. I sucked in a breath keeping my eyes trained on the large creature before us.

(Can you open the door?) I asked Cassie, moving out of her arms as I do. I had an idea but it was going to be possibly bad for my health. But if I could buy Cassie a few moments I would need to do this.

"N-Not while we're stuck against the wall like this. What are you doing?" She lets out an audible gasp as I take a few steps towards the creature, morphing back to my body slightly. The moose jerks it's head back in shock as it's hooves clopped against the ground a few times. I kept myself as straight as possible when it let out an angry snort.

Energy flowed through my limbs making me shaky. My body was preparing to fight or run and I knew I couldn't do either of those. I felt sweat bead down my forehead before dripping into my eye forcing me to close it as it started to burn. But the human did not notice the stinging pain it was more focused on the threat in front of us.

(Just get ready to open the door.) With that I lunged forward ignoring my instincts screaming to run away instead. I grabbed the creature by the nostrils digging my fingers into the soft insides of the nostril. The creature jerked it's head back, practically sending me off of my feet when it did. I held on tightly, gritting my teeth as I focused on acquiring the creature.

The moose bucked upwards slightly but quickly goes still and silent, eyes hooding as the soothing effect acquiring had on an living being took over. It's hooves clopped against the ground once it fell back on all fours again. I breathed in a shaky sigh, glancing over my shoulder at Cassie. She was fidgeting with the door now, muttering something under her breath.

(Ten seconds until it awakens.) I called to her, watching the creature carefully as I demorphing my arm. A wave of relief washes over me as the door swings open with a loud creak. I quickly let go of the Moose's nostrils, ignoring the trail of mucus that followed after my fingers. I quickly shook off my hands running through the door that Cassie had left open.

I listened to the moose suddenly snort as it slowly woke up from the trance before Cassie slammed the door closed behind us. I heard rapid breathing soon after which I realized was my own. Nauseated and shaking, I walked a few feet away before suddenly bending over.

"Hey Estrid are-"

I heaved before throwing up yellowish liquid onto the ground. After another few more heaves I threw up more before stumbling back onto my hindquarters. I twisted my tongue around my mouth finding that the aftertaste it left was considerably unpleasant. I gave a small shudder but I oddly felt better now for some strange reason.

(Yes Cassie?) I looked over my shoulder to see what she was doing.

Cassie was standing by the door, hand covering her mouth as she stared down at me. She quickly looks away once her eyes meet mine.

"I thought Rachel was the only one crazy enough to do that." She was now glancing from side to side. I slowly get to my feet using the wall for support as I do.

(I take it what I did was considerably hazardous.) I observed once I was on my feet again, wiping the rest of the moose mucus onto my shorts.

"Well I wouldn't recommend sticking your fingers into a moose's nose to anyone." She stuffs her hands into her overall pockets again. "Let's just call it a day and get out of here. We'll just have to wait on the elephant later." She then quickly heads off as I looked after her.

(But we have not completed our mission.) I replied as I walked after her at a slightly slower pace.

She stops by the door, glancing over at me with a small frown as she does. "I know but one near death experience with a large herbivore is enough for one day." Her calling it a herbivore came to a bit of a shock to me. The large horns and bulky appearance didn't really make it seem like a plant eater. I would've guess omnivore.

"Wait!" I called after her as she leaves out the door we came in. "That creature really was a plant eater?"

* * *

(So wait instead of acquiring an elephant you both get stuck in a room with a moose and Estrid then decides to stick her fingers up it's nose to acquire it? Okay why would we trust her to be back up if she's insane enough to stick her fingers up a moose's nose!?) Marco exclaimed from somewhere behind me.

We were all split up into different distances and heights to avoid gaining the suspicion of a group of people called 'bird' watchers. I was the one towards the middle flying far lower than the rest of them. Tobias actually complained about me taking the morph of a crow saying that they might as well invite some sparrows while we're at it. Thought that I could quite understand what he had against crows but something told me that sparrows were worse than them.

(Hey if she's willing to throw herself at a moose then she'll probably throw herself at a hork bajir. That's all I can ask for with backup.) Rachel replies.

I flapped my wings, taking a thermal higher up into the sky. I was starting to get the feeling that they were not too pleased by my decision with the moose earlier. Marco believed I was mentally unstable which was considerably rude but I kept silent. I did not feel like starting trouble with him.

(I believe it was rather brave of her.) Aximili started, (If she had not thrown herself at the moose then you two wouldn't have escaped so easily. Isn't that correct Cassie?) I felt a rush of pride at his words but it was quickly killed by a snicker from Tobias.

There was silence for a few moments before Cassie finally started to speak. (Yeah but-)

(Can we stop talking about this?) Jake groaned. (Yeah she did something stupid but they're both alive, right? Let's just stop nitpicking now, it's been thirty minutes.)

I was glad that Jake had finally taken control of his warriors. Though if I was him, I would've done it sooner instead of allowing the conversation to go on so long.

(Now then let's just get home and get some sleep. The yeerks have been quiet since… what happened at the pool.) I did not comment on this but I felt like he had intentionally brought it up. (So we might as well get a break. Estrid?)

I flapped my wings quietly for a moment before mentally sighing. (Yes Jake?)

(I want to meet you at Ax's scoop tomorrow afternoon.) Jake informed me.

(As to what reason?) I asked before receiving a bit of an annoyed sigh from Aximili. But I ignored him. He did not tell me I couldn't question his prince.

(I think we should talk alone.) He replied simply. I was surprised that he wished to speak to me alone. That seemed to be a rather risky move on his part. I felt like he was showing some form of trust to me. But yet it seemed odd considering what happened during the meeting this morning. He had sounded like he was doing me a favor when he told me that I would be allowed to join in some of their missions.

(Hey man, you think that's a good idea? I mean she's got a smaller blade than Ax-man but I've seen what she could do with it.) A trickle of irritation ran through me at this. I was starting to realize that Marco was the more cautious one of the group. He had been the one so far to question everything.

(I'm going to have to agree with Marco here.) Rachel chimed in. Once again, I wasn't quite as shocked. She had been the loudest to protest me joining them. (I think you should at least bring Tobias with you.)

Silence fell upon me which was considerably odd until I realized that they were probably privately speaking to each other now. I gave a few rapid flaps of my wings, irritated. I know that they had little reason to trust me but I certainly had no reason to outright kill them. Is this a human trait or simply something they picked up during their time in war?

(Okay, tomorrow then. Estrid I'll see you tomorrow.) Jake suddenly spoke again before the avian ahead of me turned and disappeared down to the right.

(Yeah, I've got a report to do anyway so I guess I'll see you guys later. Come on Cassie, you promised me that you would help.) Another avian broke from the group before a second disappeared with it. I realized that left four of us. I half expected Marco to tell us he was going to leave but much to my surprise, everyone stayed silent.

It started to become unusually uncomfortable when the silence continued for minutes. I decided that it was time for me to try and make conversation.

(Is Marco joining us to the scoop tonight?) I inquired as the landscape below slowly changed from sparse human buildings to sparse forest, We were already getting close to the scoop.

(We have invited Marco to watch TV with us tonight.) Aximili replied to me. I turned my head in the direction where I thought he was flying but with the sky darkening quickly. I couldn't make out his shape so I looked forward again.

(Ah.) I fell silent for a moment, feeling uneasy that the human would be joining us to the scoop. I found myself feeling jealous too. I was hoping for another night like last night where it was simply just me and Aximili. But Aximili was probably more in the company of the others of his group than alone. (Well I will go have my evening feed then.)

(I was hoping you would join us as well.) My heart skipped a beat when Aximili said that. I was amazed that he was wanting me to join them. Perhaps he was hoping that I would bond with them over human televised programs like the one show that we were viewing last night.

(Yeah we can't exactly kick you out of your house anyway. That would be pretty rude.) Tobias added, seeming to be agreeing with him. Once again, my heart skipped another beat. I was starting to feel slightly accepted now. Even if the human Marco was staying silent.

(I shall join you three if that is what you wish.) I would've been smiling if I was in my andalite form. Group activities were simply the start of acceptance which was what I could only hope for if I wished to truly be part of this battalion.

* * *

We were all settled down in front of Aximili's Television. Tobias was perched on one of Aximili's chairs and Marco was stretched out across the ground, leaning on the edge of the chair. Aximili was curled up behind him, front legs tucked under his body along with his hind legs stretched out beside him. I was settled just outside of the scoop near the television itself. On screen were some oddly drawn and animated sea creatures that had the expressiveness of humans.

Apparently this show was called 'Spongebob'.

"Aw man, why do we have to watch kids shows?" Marco had been complaining quite a bit since we've decided on this show. There had been quite an argument over between Marco and Aximili as to what to watch and finally Tobias decided that the first channel they turn to they were going to watch. That channel ended up being this show.

(Marco will you just quit complaining? If you hadn't fought over the remote then we wouldn't be watching kid shows.) Tobias snaps, fluffing up his feathers. It was quite apparent he was getting annoyed with the small human.

(How does the strange yellow creature survive getting crushed flat like that?) Aximili ponders after the creature named 'Spongebob' got crushed under a vehicle. I turned an eyestalk on him at this.

(Perhaps they have a gelatinous inner structure that allows them to flatten their body? But that doesn't explain as to why they are able to keep their form. Maybe they lack any kind of hard inner structure and instead are simply made of some form of biological sponge like material? Their name is Spongebob after all.) I theorize, crossing my arms over my chest. I noticed with my other eyestalk that Marco was staring at me with a raised brow.

"Okay, you're thinking way too hard about that. It's a TV show for kids it's not supposed to make sense okay?" He sounded exasperated as he spoke.

(Why would it not make some sort of sense? Wouldn't children want to be trying to make sense of their world not be confused by it?) I shift slightly, keeping my primary eyes focused on the screen.

(I am going to have to agree with Estrid. Why would you be showing your young something they won't be able to learn to make sense of?) Aximili broke in as he turned one of his eyestalks on Marco.

"It's for fun . Do you guys not have cartoons on your planet? What do you guys do for fun?" Marco flops back, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyebrows furrow together. I couldn't help but glance over at Aximili with my main eyes. He was more focused on the television than anyone else.I then looked to Tobias, who was still fluffed up. But because of his facial structure, he remained expressionless. But I could see he was focused on the conversation.

(We play drift ball, draw, tail fight… we also do have a form of entertainment similar to your television but it is mostly focused on showing imagery to the viewer. We do not often have sounds in our programs.) I informed him with a small smirk. Aximili snaps his attention away from the screen, turning his primary eyes on Marco.

He glanced at me before glancing back at Marco, adding, (We computerized simulations similar to your video games. Though not quite as primitive in concept.)

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you calling Doom primitive? I'll tell you that it's one of the fastest pace shooters out there!" Marco points a finger towards Ax who seemed to be smirking now.

(I have played your 'Doom' and I can tell you that it doesn't compare to the battle simulation games we have developed on the Homeworld. It was rather simple in structure.) Aximili lifts his chin in a smug gesture. Marco flushes a darker color for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest.

I couldn't help but smile a bit at the two as they continued their back and forth over the complexity of games. I might've played a few myself on the homeworld but they didn't appeal to me in the same way they appealed to other Andalites. That and I didn't really have a lot of free time to enjoy them anyway. I was always busy with my studies.

(So Estrid…) I turned a stalk towards Tobias when he spoke. Neither Marco nor Aximili seemed to have noticed he spoke. I turned both eyestalks on him, questioning. He had his head cocked slightly to the side as he spoke to me again. (Why did you really stay? You could've just gone home.)

I shifted slightly, noticing that the other two still weren't looking at us. It would seem that Tobias was speaking to me in private thought speech which didn't make me any more comfortable. He was looking to have a serious conversation in front of these two and yet in private thought speech? How odd…

(Because what use would I be if I had? I might be able to tell the people what was happening on Earth but they wouldn't believe me most likely. After all, I am but a young female.) As much as I hated to admit it, that would've been the case. I did not hold sway on our planet in any shape or form. I was no politician or well known warrior or even a revered scientist. I was just a simple young female who just happened to be sent to Earth at one point. (I would be far more useful fighting here.)

Tobias was silent for a few long moments.

(So Ax was right, they really were planning on you dying here.) He sadly replied as he turns his gaze onto Aximili. (Why else would they have chosen a couple of criminals, a madman, and… a nobody. They were expecting you all to die and if you did return well…)

I lowered my main eyes to the ground, silent. Yes, I had already figured that out by the time I broke into the records and read that our ship was supposedly destroyed in combat. They wanted us to all die. I would've not been missed nor would anyone else on that ship would've either.

I felt unease turn my stomachs as I agreed with Tobias. (Yes… We were dead as soon as we stepped onto that ship.)

Silence stretched between us like a cold night on the homeworld. I really didn't matter in the grand scheme. The government was willing to throw lives away and even more horrifyingly enough, promote genocide of an entire race just to protect our own. That wasn't right. No andalite should be willing to go so far as to do that. It wasn't honorable at all. Yet they would get away with it in the end or find someone else to blame it all on.

(Estrid, I do believe it's time to go feed.) Aximili's voice suddenly breaks into my thoughts causing my attention to snap back to him. His primary eyes were focused curiously on me. I managed to muster a smile as I got to my hooves. There was no point in dwelling on sadness for long. My battle was here and now.

I turned a stalk on Marco, who was still reclined back against the chair. I noticed his cheeks were an odd shade of darker tan and he looked as if he had gotten into a fight with a rowdy hoober. Aximili on the other hand seemed as calm and as collected as he normally was. I couldn't help but give an genuine smile at the sight.

(Yes it is. Will Marco be going home?) I queried, motioning a stalk towards the quiet human.

Aximili shook his stalks at me, smiling slightly as he does. (He will be here when we get back.) I glanced once again at the human male before dipping my stalks at Tobias.

(I will do my best for the group Tobias. I might not have your trust but that will not stop me from performing my best.) With that I turned away, trotting away from the scoop. Aximili soon joined me by my side, glancing over his shoulder with a stalk.

(Were you and Tobias talking?) He asks curiously, breaking into a canter as he does.

I bobbed an eyestalk to confirm this. (I rather like him.) I simply said not giving away the context of our conversation to him. I noticed Aximili break into a grin at this.

(Yes, I rather like him myself.) He beamed.

I couldn't help but feel there was something more to that. It looked like he was closer to the nothlit than he was giving away. I wasn't sure if I should've been shocked or amused. It was considered taboo to make an alien your shorm especially a primitive one. But seeing how Aximili acted so far, I couldn't feel as shocked.

* * *

A week later found me and Aximili at the stream again at dusk. We were practicing our tail fighting for whenever the next battle would come. Fighting in the stream provided extra resistance for us since we could not move as adeptly as we normally would on dry land.

A flash at the corner of my eye and I was quick to meet it with the flat side of my blade. A massive crack echoed all around us as our blade connected. The power of his attack forced me to bend back onto my hind legs ever so slightly. I was quick to use his momentum against him to shove back his tail.

Aximili planted his front hooves firmly into the ground, swinging his tail back above his head. His stalks were firmly focused on my blade as his primaries stared into my own. I twisted my tail around as well, holding it high above my head. He might have the advantage of size but I found that he lacked severely in speed. A male's larger tail could not move as quickly as a female's.

We slowly paced around each other, muscles twitching at the slightest movement of our tails. Aximili lets out a snort at the tension as we uneasily continued to circle around.

I struck!

My tail arced around my side aiming for his arm. He was quick to meet mine, the edges of our blades meeting with another bone shaking crack. I stood firm against the power of his strike and instead slid my blade down on his. I hooked it around the bottom of his own blade and suddenly yanked back using the momentum of my attack. Aximili's confident look turned to surprise as he slid forward slightly.

He let's out a startled gasp as he finds his tail being pulled well beyond it's normal range. A smirk of satisfaction crosses my face as I hear a sharp pop as one of the bones at the base of his tail broke apart. I could feel a shock of pain run through my skull telling me that my plan had worked fine. I was aiming to pull his tail muscles enough to slow his movements to nearly forty-seven percent of what they normally were. But it would seem that I didn't need to do that. He was pulling back so hard that he was already unbalancing himself.

I let loose his tail and watched in amusement as he falls completely back onto his haunches, water splashing up. He quickly starts to scramble up but with one final swipe, my tail was at his throat; Aximili stared at my tail before looking up at my primary eyes, surprised.

(That was a terrible trick.) He stated as I moved my tail away from his throat. A look of amusement crosses over his eyes as he gets to his hooves, testing his tail. He flinches slightly after a few swipes before gazing at me once more.

I let out a small thought speak laugh, keeping my tail raised. (It worked didn't it?) I asked teasingly, slowly walking around him. He shakes his tail then lowers it towards the ground.

(Yes it did.) He confirmed walking by my side as I stepped out of the stream. He quickly shakes the water off of his haunches then gives my tail a playful tap with his own. (You really are a brilliant tail fighter Estrid.)

I felt myself go hot under my fur at his praise but managed to keep my smug look. (Maybe you can not simply beat a female.) I strode away, keeping a stalk on the male. Aximili looked at me in shock for a moment before he started to laugh.

(I see you've been learning humor.) He sounded pleased at this.

(Perhaps I am. Maybe it's all of those comedy shows we have been watching lately.) I mused smugly before shaking out my hooves. Just as I was finishing drying off my last hoof I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

I felt the fur along my haunches rise in surprise as I noticed a large avian flying low above us. Both me and Aximili slowed down at the sight of it. We glanced between each other with our primaries before Aximili trotted forward a few steps.

(Jake? Is there something wrong?) He asks uncertainly. I quickly stepped to his side looking up at the avian that flew so silently above us. So this was another one of Jake's morphs? But why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be at home?

(I've got bad news that neither of you are going to like. We need to meet at Cassie's barn pronto. I've already told Tobias so just head straight there.) With that he circled once more around us before disappearing into the trees. I felt myself paw a hoof into the grass a few times, unease turning my stomachs. Aximili quickly bumped me with his side before cantering off.

(Come!) He calls over to me as he breaks into a sprint soon after. I leaned back onto my haunches before springing forward into a sprint. I soon caught up to Aximili, the fur along my tail starting to rise as well.

(This is serious isn't it?) I couldn't help but start to feel slightly shaky in my hooves.

(Yes it is Estrid.) He confirmed firmly as we sprinted our way through the forest, hopping over uneven ground and dodging around trees.

It didn't take us long to come upon the broken fence in which we hopped over. The sprint across the open field seemed to take longer than the first time we had done it. But once we made it to the barn where Cassie and her family kept animals everyone was already there waiting for us.

I skidded onto my hind legs just as we came upon them, kicking up a cloud of dust and grass as I did. Aximili came to a stop a few feet in front of me, eyestalks sweeping across the room. It took me a few moments to realize that there was another human here. A young, slim human that was wearing some kind of eyewear on his face. As I examined him, he seemed to be examining me as well.

"Okay Erik, explain to everyone what you just explain to me." Jake announced as Cassie closed the barn door we entered into. The young human 'Erik' glanced between all of us before clapping his hands together.

"We've been hearing reports of andalite sightings by many yeerks in the last day and a half. Some even say this andalite has been seen dragging away human controllers in some cases. None of us can figure out where but we do think it's not for good reasons." Erek reported as he continued to glance around the group.

"Okay so we've got another andalite getting rid of yeerks. So what? Less of them means less work for us." Rachel was quick to reply, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"I dunno Rachel what happened the last time a group of friendly andalites decided to help get rid of our yeerk problem?" Marco was looking directly at me, mouth turned into a half smile. I ever so slightly raised my tail as I stared back at him.

"Well Estrid? Maybe this is just another one of your little buddies." He moves his hands, palms up as he smirks. A flash of annoyance made me stiffen my muscles and I raised my tail slightly.

I quickly lowered my tail once I realized the others were staring at me, their postures tense. Aximili had actually lifted his own tail as if he was anticipating me attacking. I stomped a hoof, flaring my nostrils as I did. But I wasn't going to quite let him get away with talking to me like that.

(I do not know Marco. Maybe if you spent less time making jokes and more time actually trying to think, you might just know the answer. We were the only ones coming. I do not know who this andalite is you exuberant FOOL.) I snap as I turned all my eyes onto Erek. I noticed from the corner of my eye I noticed Aximili giving me a rather surprised look. Though Jake had his mouth tightly closed and Rachel seemed to be giving me a slow nod now.

I had a feeling it was a weak reply but I wasn't well versed enough in human humor to do better. Perhaps I needed to watch more human comedy to get a better grasp on it.

"Lame…" Marco mumbled but I decided not to dignify that with an answer.

(Erek is there any description on what this andalite looks like? Have they heard them say anything?) I questioned the human as my arms stiffly crossed over my chest.

Erek leaned over to Jake and whispered quietly into his ear. Jake whispered something back before Erek narrowed his eyes at me. Jake just nodded with a sigh before Erek replied,

"All we know that it's a male, younger than Visser Three's host most likely, yellow eyes, and with a cracked tailblade. But the reports are incredibly mixed when it comes to appearance. Also they hadn't spoken to anyone that we know of." He replies as he folds his hands in front of himself. He was looking a bit uneasy now. What did Jake tell him?

But that description sent shivers up my spine. There was one male I could think of that matched it but that was practically impossible! Aximili left him at the yeerk pool to be devoured by the taxxons! There was not even a chance that he could be alive!

Right?...

I snapped my primary eyes to Aximili. (You don't think?) Aximili looked to me, his forehead crinkling as his primary eyes narrowed. At first I was confused by this expression but then I realized that he was mimicking a human expression. Grimacing perhaps?

(No he's dead Estrid.) His thought speak voice was low, almost vibrating in my head. (There was no way he could've survived. This is another andalite.)

He sounded certain of himself as he spoke. I could feel myself relaxing slightly but something made my stomachs twist with anxiety. I was not willing to face my former mentor.

(Yes Aximili… He has to be. After all there was no way for him to demorph or to run away. He would've been infested if he survived.) I grimly agreed as my fingers curled around my arms as tightly as they could. If he had been infested then we would've been found out anyway. There was no way a yeerk would keep that kind of secret.

Cassie dropped a hale bale that she had been carrying and dusts off her overalls. "Well should we try and find him? If they're going after yeerks they could possible be willing to help us right?" She asks, focusing her gaze on me personally.

(Perhaps Cassie.) I bobbed my eyestalks at her, shuffling my hooves. (If he's a warrior then we should very much try and get his help.)

Marco jumps off the stack of hay bales he had been sitting on and landed on the ground with a small thud. "But what if he isn't friendly huh? What if, now just bear with me for a moment, what if reveal ourselves to him he decides to get rid of us? I mean we're not suppose to have morphing technology right?"

He crosses his arms over his chest, looking at both me and Aximili. Aximili stared right back at him, the skin above his nose wrinkling ever so slightly. He looked offended by Marco's suggestion. Actually I felt offended by his suggestion.

No Warrior would outright kill another being without cause. Only a rogue or a criminal would. Yet something about what he said did make me agree slightly. It wouldn't be safe still, just not in the way he described.

Aximili stepped forward, still staring Marco directly in the eyes. (That is why me and Estrid will be the ones to speak to him first. If that is okay with you Prince Jake.)

Aximili looked to Jake with his primary eyes.

Jake shuffled his feet when Ax directly addressed him before giving a nod. "I think that would be our best course of action. We'll all keep a look out for them but when it comes to contacting them, we send Ax."

I noticed that he hadn't said my name almost immediately. It made me wonder if he just wanted Aximili to go.

(I will be bringing Estrid with me then. It would be best if there were two of us. If they're a warrior then I would feel comfortable having back up.) Aximili was careful not to make it sound he was directly defying Jake's order. Jake nodded at this, narrowing his eyes.

"Tobias you're on first look out then. Follow Erek home and then head for the mall. When it gets to nightfall, send Ax. Rachel you can do morning run with Cassie since you're both free." Tobias ruffles his feathers before letting out a low keen in reply to Jake. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, crushing her lips together as she does.

"Yeah I guess… not like I was going to go to the mall or anything." She grumbles before blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

Jake rolled his eyes then pointed to me and Marco. "You two can take mid-day shift with Tobias. I'll do afternoon shift with Ax then we'll repeat the schedule until we find this guy. Just search all known pool entrances and follow known controllers." The humans nodded in reply to Jake before he claps his hands together.

"Okay then, tomorrow we start working. We need to find out if this guy is going to be help or going to be a danger." He turns to Erek, who had been silent the whole time we had been talking. "Thanks Erek, if you hear anything else-"

"Tell you. Yeah, I will Jake." He turns away and calls over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you Estrid, hopefully we'll get to know each other better in the future."

With that he leaves through the other side of the barn.

(Ah, you've told him about me.) I was looking at Jake now, unamused. He shrugs his broad shoulders then stuffs his hands into his pocket.

"I had to Estrid, he wasn't going to stick around if you just suddenly showed up." He replies to me in his own calm way.

(Who is he anyway? He doesn't seem like he is part of your group. Is he rouge?) I questioned him quickly, not too happy that he's been telling others about me. Especially those who I did not know the name of yet.

"He's just a spy for us. He spys on the yeerks and if there's anything we need to know he tells us." Jake replied with a shrug, still keeping that calm look of his.

(Spy on the yeerks? How?) Now that was rather surprising to learn. A human that could spy on the yeerks? That was wonderful but the yeerks were not easy to spy on, even for us andalites. There was only one way I could think of on how a human would spy on the yeerks and it did not comfort me one bit.

"Estrid I think it's best you learn about that later. It's a really, really long story and one that I don't think I want to tell right now." He groaned as he rubs the back of his neck. I suppressed the urge to stomp my hoof in response. He was doing what humans call 'dodging the question'. But there wasn't much I could do to convince him to tell him. Jake was not one to sway easily.

(Very well, I shall look forward to hearing what you have to say.) I curtly responded, straightening myself up to full height. I then turned away before walking back towards Aximili.

Everyone was starting to disperse with Tobias leaving first through the upper barn window. Aximili walked to Jake's side and looked like he was starting to talk to him. Cassie was quietly moving around the barn looking in on the animals they had in cages. Rachel was already leaving by the time my gaze reaches her.

Marco brushed passed me on his way out the door, stopping for a moment to say,

"If you want to learn how to be really funny, you know who to look up."

I frowned at him for a few moments before replying, (I'm sure if I know of such a person I will ask them personally.)

I smirked, feeling a flash of satisfaction that I was so quick to think of that. I had heard it on a show a few nights ago and I had kept it in memory for a time exactly like this one.

Marco spun around to face me, mouth opened slightly. He breathed in deep looking like he wasn't expecting that answer. But then his lips spread apart and he bared his teeth at me in a 'smile'. "You know what, maybe you andalites can learn humor... At least you can."

With a chuckle he walks away, shaking his head as he does.

I flicked an ear in response to this, wondering why he had praised me so suddenly. Though I still thought of him as a rude person, I wondered if perhaps we could be at least on good terms. Though I knew that was still a long time away.

(Come Estrid, we need to get back to the scoop.) Aximili was at my side once more. I dipped my eyestalks towards him in acknowledgement before following after him. Cassie pushed open the back doors for us.

(Thank you.) I told her as we passed by on our way out. She just waved at us as we cantered off across the field.

(You are learning human behaviors amazingly fast. I didn't even start to understand human humor until recently.) Aximili's praise once again caused me to go hot under my fur. I tossed my head in embarrassment before giving him a shy smile.

(Well I've had a good teacher.) I responded, dipping my eyestalks towards him. Aximili simply shook his head in reply to me. For a moment I wondered if he got dizzy when he shook his head like that. It wasn't something andalites did normally unless we were dislodging something from our ears.

(No Estrid, you are just incredibly intelligent.) He grinned at me, lowering his eyestalks. I noticed he was starting to look bashful now. I would've laughed if I wasn't afraid of offending him. Though something about how he looked at me in that way caused my hearts to beat faster.

(You think too lowly of yourself.) I playfully knocked my tail against his, causing him to let out a small snort. Though it was the truth too. If he hadn't started teaching me about humans I would've been farther behind. He was good at teaching.

The rest of our run was spent in silence, either of us seemed to be willing to speak. Once we came up to his scoop he ducked inside. I stopped a few feet away, stalks turning in each direction. A few moments later he comes out again.

(Come let us go feed. I will need to leave for my own shift soon enough.) He said broke into a trot once he got close to me. I let out a sigh, feeling tired from our run from the barn but followed him anyway.

Without warning he gives me a playful tail slap before cantering off. I was left confused for a few moments before I laughed and ran after him as well. I didn't know why he wanted to play; but the relief in tension it brought was very much needed. Soon we were both racing one another across his field as we fed.

(Come on Aximili! Can you not keep up?) I asked as once I noticed him lagging behind. I was running back to his scoop now finishing the last leg of our 'race'. Aximili was starting to breath heavily, a sheen of sweat glistening over his fur as he does.

(You know very well that you have more endurance than I!) He calls to me, kicking up his back hooves in an attempt to speed himself up. But sadly his effort was wasted as I continued to get farther and farther away. I slid to a stop in front of the scoop and pranced around as my chest heaved with each breath I took. I could feel my fur sticking to my sides, wet with sweat.

Aximili jumped forward the last few feet before gently slapping my lower shoulder with his tail. I hopped back with a laugh then pawed at the ground.

(So is there a reason as to why you wished to play?) I asked, smoothing down my ruffled chest fur. He was eying me with a smirk before turning away, shrugging his shoulders in a very human manner.

(I was testing your endurance and speed.) He answers as he stretched out his legs one at a time. I playfully stomped a back hoof in response to this.

(Why do I feel you tell a lie?) I teased, giddy from the run. Though I was feeling utterly tired from running so much today, I could still feel energy running through my limbs.

(Why do you think I would be lying?) He asks one he finishes his stretches. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking him over with a stalk as I turned my other towards the sky. Tobias was circling overhead, rapidly flapping as he does.

(Ax, you're up!) I heard Tobias say as he slowly comes to a land in a tree near the scoop. His timing was almost too perfect really. I shook my lower body then sighed mentally at Aximili.

(Well whatever your reasons, I do believe that wasting so much energy before your 'shift' was rather foolish of you.) He was already morphing, his hind legs snapping forward and his front legs disappearing into his body. His fur was sucked back into his body as he falls forward onto his chest. He lets out a startled gust of air before replying,

(I'll manage.) He replies, the outlining of feathers appearing on his skin. I had to look away when his beak sprouted out of his nose with a snap. I wasn't about to lose my evening meal by watching him contort into some other creature.

Five minutes of gut twisting crunching, slurps, and snaps I heard the quiet rustling of feathers before a large avian similar to Jake's own morph appeared the sky above me. He circled above me for a moment then starts heading off. I looked after him with a stalk as he flaps away into the darkness of the forest. Once he was out of sight I let out a lofty sigh and slipped into his scoop.

There was a quiet rustle of feathers before I noticed that Tobias had joined me in the scoop, landing on the back of a chair as he does. I carefully laid down on the ground in front of the television before picking up the remote.

(Feel like watching some documentaries tonight Tobias?) I asked as I switched on the television with a single click of a button. I was already getting used to finishing my days watching television for an hour or two.

(Yeah, but do you mind not ranting over it tonight?) He sighs, fluffing up his feathers as he settles down.

(I'll try not to.) I replied, amused. But that probably didn't mean I couldn't explain what was wrong with the science presented in the show… Right?

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

* CRACK*

I pinned my ears against my head as my hocks snapped forward before aligning with the rest of the bones in my leg. I could feel my organs shrinking, shifting, and disappearing though distantly. I breathed in deep before letting out a startled thought-speak gasp I as I realized my lungs had shrunk. I should've felt the effects weakening my body due to the decreased amount of oxygen but thanks to the morphing technology's numbing effect, I couldn't feel anything.

I focused on morphing my tail last. I felt my fur slowly twine together before stretching out into a hard quill like hollowed structure. From it sprouted the prickly black vanes that covered the structures. I ignored the sound of my fingers melting together and my arms stretching out into proper crow wings.

*SCRIIP*

Large tail feathers sprouted around the base of my tail as my body shortened and began to look more bird like with each moment. My front hooves shriveled back into my body. My stalk eyes went dark and I heard a strange gurgling sensation as the optic nerves of my stalks were sucked back into my brain. Soon enough the rest followed. I began to shrink just as this happened

I gave a slight shiver as my chest and rib bones fused together to make the keel sternum. There was a gentle ripple through my body as my bones lost their thickness and became hollow. Finally my tail shriveled and disappeared back into my body. I opened my eyes and glanced around, flicking my nictitating membrane over my eyes a few times.

I opened my wings and took off into the sky.

(Took you long enough!) Marco was circling above me in his Osprey morph. Much to my amusement, the crow was just as annoyed at his presence as I was. But without being in a group it wasn't willing to go after him; So the crow went silent and I was left to steer us.

(Be silent human. It was not my fault you came early.) I snapped, hiding my amusement at his annoyance. (Perhaps you were excited to see someone so that's why you came early?)

I noticed the osprey above me stutter in it's movements before flapping to fly ahead.

(You're the second to last alien I'm happy to see.) He retorted hotly. It surprised me that he would even think I would assume he was eager to see me. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough on who I was referring to.

(Oh? Who is the first?) I questioned him teasingly pushing away my confusion to the back of my mind.

(Visser three.) He lets out a booming thought speak laugh at this. I simply turned my head in his direction, wondering why he would state something so obvious. Of course no one would be happy to see that abomination. Humans obviously did not understand subtlety.

I noticed a hawk flying in front of us now. It didn't take me but a second to realize that it was just Tobias.

(Hey can you two spread out? It's a bit too obvious seeing a crow and a osprey flying close to each other like that.) Tobias snapped in his own usual irritable way. (And Estrid try to keep low to the trees and buildings. Crows don't fly as high as raptors.)

Not feeling up to pointing out the inconsistencies with his statement, I simply tipped my wings upwards and dived down to tree level. I was starting to consider getting a avian predator morph simply to have Tobias quit bemoaning the fact that he was flying near a crow. Did he do this with the rest of his group or was it simply just me?

Though something told me that it was just me…

(So where to first? The mall, Mc Donalds… Ooo! How about-)

(Marco we can't just go wherever we want. We've got a set path we've gotta follow.) Tobias was rather quick to interrupt Marco's gleeful suggesting.

(Huh… Who made you leader again?) Marco muttered in response.

(Jake. It would seem he had made the right choice.) I broke in, rapidly flapping my wings to rise a little bit higher as the trees became slightly taller. In the distance I could see the city then further on the sea. Though with my weaker crow eyes I couldn't pick out the details of what was going on. So all I could tell what was what in the distance really.

(What's that suppose to mean?) Marco indignantly replied.

(She means you get distracted too easily.) Marco let out an indignant thought speak wave before everyone went silent. I was glad for it too. It was starting to get slightly awkward just speaking to a pair of humans. It wasn't like I could start a conversation about the newest holoplays or talk about the newest kind of transport ships they were making. They simply did not have the knowledge to understand those things.

We soon made it over the city and continued on our route towards the beach. At one point I found myself surrounded by a group of other crows who seemed to be quite content just flying around with me. Though I didn't quite understand as to why they would follow an unknown crow. Perhaps the way I was flying told them that I perhaps found a food source?

(Oh jeez, Estrid why the hell do you have so many of those things following you? I swear one of them is looking to take a few feathers.) Tobias groaned ahead of me. I flapped my wings a bit before quietly asking,

(Shall I lead them away?)

Tobias was silent for a moment then he lets out a small mental sigh. (Yeah, lose them over the beach. Marco, keep an eye on her okay? I'll keep a lookout for any known controllers we can follow.)

Marco said something quietly, too quietly for me to hear at the distance I was at. But I was certain by the after tone that he wasn't happy about being order to do that. But with a flick of my tail feathers and a slight twist of my wing, I was heading off to the small spit of sand in the distance. I was happy to see the crows following me soon after. My noisy flock mates seemed to really be following me.

The trip to the beach of non-eventful and I had not seen anything out of the ordinary. At least as far as I knew. There were many odd things happening below me that I didn't quite understood.

There was a group of young humans gathered around a group of steps one riding down the pipe in the center while the others cheered them on. It seemed rather reckless for a creature without a tail to perform such a dangerous trick. I had seen it before on the television but seeing it in person made it all the more dangerous.

Another thing I noticed was the amount of half clothed humans moving around once I got closer to the beach. As far as I knew the articles of clothing they were wearing were something called a 'swimsuit'. It's normally one or two pieces of clothing that is worn while a human is in public. Do not mistake it for underwear. From what Aximili has told me, wearing just your underwear in public is taboo.

But what I couldn't understand is how it was any different from the swimsuit? Both covered a small amount of skin in practically the same places. Why make two separate types when you could just make one and save resources?

Humans really did not understand practicality did they?

Just as I came upon a long half-bridge that stretched out into the ocean I noticed a commotion at the end of it. Curious, I flapped my wings sending myself down towards it. My flock mates did not seem as interested in following me now that I was heading lower towards a group of shouting, angry humans. They quickly broke apart from me before flying in the other direction.

Pulling my wings back, I landed on top of a tall post near the commotion. I tipped my head to the side, realizing that the group of humans were gathered around a small young male human who seemed to be fighting off a pair of larger more muscular humans with a large rod. The humans around them were shouting and waving their hands but neither seemed to notice the group that had gather around them. They were deathly focused on each other.

One of the large humans dived for the young human and he swung! There was a sharp crack as the rod met the large human's shoulder sending him stumbling off to the side. The other large human took their chance and dived for the boy but received the same treatment as the other one. None of the gathered humans seemed keen on stopping the fight.

If a fight broke out in public like this on the homeworld it would've been stopped within moments of starting. It was seen as incredibly poor behavior if one were to try to resolve an argument in public. That was something you did in private at your own scoop.

"HEY!" My attention was drawn back to the fight before me. I watched in surprise as the boy ran for the end of the pier away from the pair of larger humans struggling to get up. In his hands he held a shredder which made me caw in surprise. I felt the urge to call out to him to see if he really was what I thought he was but something kept my beak clamped closed.

Without even hesitating, he jumps off the edge and a few seconds later I heard a loud splash as he hits the water below. The humans break into an uproar as the group breaks apart to get to where the boy had jumped. I flapped my wings taking off into the sky to see what had become of the boy. Getting to the edge of the pier I wasn't too surprised to find him nowhere in sight.

As I flew a little lower I noticed a dark shape below the pier. It was shifting in odd ways which only confirmed what I thought. They were most certainly an andalite. But why were they out in the open like this not only demorphing but also drawing attention to themselves!?

(What are you doing?) I managed to snap at them after watching them for a few moments. Their head snapped up with an odd crack and I found myself in the sights of not one pair but two pairs of eyes. I was surprised he had found me so fast. I wouldn't think an andalite would be able to tell I wasn't a seafaring avian. I had trouble still telling the difference between each bird species on this planet.

I took the chance to get a good look at the foolish andalite below me. He was only partially formed at the moment but I was quite certain, and relieved, that this wasn't Arbat. He looked far too young to be him and on top of that the fur color was way off. This male had dark blue fur which was not a common color. Normally males had lighter blue fur than that. I would easily be able to pick him out from a group of andalites if I had to.

(A female?) I felt a bit startled by how soft the voice was. I was not expecting such a gentle tone coming from a male that a few moments ago was practically beating a pair of humans with a rod.

(What are you doing here? Are you from the andalite military? What is your rank?) He demanded rather hastily.

The male was now clinging to one of the pier pillars with his forelegs, looking at me with a partially excited yet confused look. I flapped a few times to regain altitude before responding to him. I was planning on telling him the partial truth until I could contact my Prince with what I had found.

(I am aristh Estrid-Corill-Darrath.) I replied as certainly as I could. (I am here with my Prince and a few others but we are not part of a complete fleet. We are a small guerilla task force stationed on this planet.)

(A female aristh part of a covert mission on a yeerk infested planet? What do you take me for? Who are you really?) He snaps angrily. I noticed his form starting to shift again and I quickly looked away not wanting to watch it happen. I should've known he wouldn't have taken that as a proper answer. What military leader in their right mind would send a female for an assignment like that?

It might've worked on Aximili but that didn't mean it would work on everyone. On top of that I didn't have any adult andalites helping make my story feasible. I would need to think of a better half-truth then. But at this point it was going to be harder to convince him. He was getting suspicious of me.

(You are rather observant.) I managed to find a perch on a jutting piece of wood. Just as I was about to speak again I heard Marco's voice.

(Oh good, you found them.)

I did not turn my gaze away from the morphing andalite below me. I didn't want to risk them realizing that there was another with me. I ruffled my wings against the salty air before continuing to speak. I wasn't going to reply to Marco just yet.

(Yes, I am not part of a military assignment. I was simply part of a science team that had been assigned to do work on Earth. Some unfortunate things happened and I fell into the hands of a group of rogue andalites.) Still partially the truth. (I work under them currently.) But I suddenly felt a wave of horror wash over me once those words left me. I really hoped that he didn't take the 'rogue' part to heart.

There was a moment of silence before I felt a wave of anger slowly rise from him. (Rogue andalites ?)

I felt myself internally flinch at his outraged tone. Perhaps rogue wasn't quite the word I should've used. Though I never said I was good at making stories.

Actually rogue was quite possibly the worst word I could've used. Rogue andalites were far beyond dishonorable. They not only break laws they also have disregard for any and all military officials. Many of them are notorious for stealing government data for their own uses. But at least they hated the yeerks as much as we did. We hadn't found any of that data in the hands of our enemies. But that didn't make my mistake any less serious.

(How long have these… rogue andalites been using you?) He sounded severely disgusted though I couldn't tell what his expression was since I wasn't directly looking at him. I felt my feathers ruffle slightly at the connotations he had just made.

(They hadn't been using me at all. They simply require my help to deal with the yeerk scum invading this planet.) I defensively answered him. The sounds of slurping and cracking seemed to slow down now. I turned my head, noticing that there was now an earth aquatic creature in the water. It was looking up at me with a dead-eye look.

(Ah, you poor thing. They brainwashed you haven't they?) He sounded both angry and sympathetic. I actually felt myself flinch when he said that.

Oh I had really made the situation sour hadn't I? Perhaps I should leave now before I make the situation any worse with my idiocy. I might be brilliant when it came to my studies and research but when it came to speaking with other andalites I could quite say with some confidence… I was poor at it.

I might be able to hold a proper conversation with another or have secrets but beyond that…

I started to open my wings, turning my gaze upwards. Marco was flying high above, just a small speck in the sky. Aiming for that speck, I start rapidly flapping my wings getting ready to take off.

(One of them spoke to you hadn't they?) There was a quiet plop as he slipped under the water, now just a dark shadow under the blue-grey waves. I felt the breeze catch my wings and within a couple of flaps I felt myself rise up into the air. (I am Warrior Tuxiden-Semitur-Jalafin and as my duty to protect the people, I will help free you from these rogues.)

' Idiot! Now look at what you did!' I angrily scolded myself, feeling my stomach turn with anxiety. ' He thinks you're some poor female in need of his help! On top of that you made your prince sound like a criminal! How could you do such a foolish thing? Can't you even stop for a moment to think of a better story than a group of rogue andalites took you? This isn't a fictional tale that you listen to while you're studying! This could quite possibly end-'

(Hey Estrid, so who was he?) I felt my stomach roll again as a shadow fell over me. The crow was quick to react by dive bombing into a palm tree and flying under it's branches. I scolded myself furiously for losing control of my morph for a second and slowly came out.

(Can you perhaps try to use that soft organ in your head called a 'brain'? You scared me! Do you not realize that this avian sees your form as a predator. Even if it is smaller than my morph!) I snapped, feeling wave after wave of anxiety wash over me. Not only from the bird but from my own mind as well. I looked to the sky, noticing he was still flying high above me watching me carefully.

(Amazing.) Was all he said before flapping away.(Now come on, tell me who he was.)

I ruffled my back feathers before following after him. Why did I have to be in a patrol with him? Why couldn't it have been with someone that wasn't so rude?

(He's a warrior and that's all I got from him.) Now that the shock of the situation was slowly wearing off I was left with that heart clenching feeling of disgust was slowly returning. (I will need to speak to Prince Aximili promptly. Please tell Tobias I am returning to Aximili.)

I needed to warn him of what I had done. Whatever punishment he gave me was more than deserving. I had caused problems for the group further. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised of he told me that I should leave the group for good. After all, someone who causes trouble isn't worth having around.

I turned flew past Marco, heading in the direction of the forest now. I was already thinking of what I would do after Aximili tells me to leave. None of them seemed feasible in any situation. Exile to a isolated area was my best option so far. At least then if the yeerks were to take the planet I would be able to fight until the very end.

(Hey wait you can't just ditch us!) Marco's shadow fell over me but this time I was able to manage the crow's instinctive reaction to it.

(It would be better if I speak with Aximili alone first.) I replied staunchly, tail feathers bristling apart as I rode on a draft higher into the sky.

(Yeah but Jake-)

(Jake is not my leader. Aximili is. I have no need to follow someone's orders who isn't my leader.) I snapped back at him, feeling annoyance starting to rise inside of me.

I heard a loud flap before I noticed that Marco was flying ahead of me now.

(He's Ax's leader though, doesn't that make his orders your orders as well?) Marco sounded frustrated.

(I refuse to take orders from a human. I will work with him but he will not be ordering me around.) I flapped harder now, anger quickly replacing my annoyance. What makes him think that any human has a right to order me around? They hardly had the intelligence to rival mine. It would be an even further insult to be ordered around by a human child. Only Aximili was qualified enough to.

(Wow that was incredibly rude! So what? We're not good enough? He's not good enough? Listen here kiddo, we've been fighting this war longer than you. That alone should make you listen to us. You andalites are egotists as far as I'm concerned. Looking down at us humans as if we couldn't even so much as walk-) I slowly stopped listening to Marco. I could hardly believe that he would berate me in such a manner. Perhaps it was because I was the outsider in his group he felt like he was able to snap at me like this.

' You don't have any right to be angry.'The little voice whispered once more.' He has every right to be angry at you. Don't be so selfish Estrid.' I couldn't help but angrily snap my beak in response. That still didn't mean he could say things like that about my species. It was their technology he was using in the first place!

I lowered myself towards the tops of the buildings, completely ignoring his existence. I did not need this from him. I was already feeling disgusted by my own presence. Him adding more to my conscience wasn't going to do well for my mental state.

(ESTRID WAIT A MOMENT!) A felt a flash of shock run through my body as Tobias' voice broke into my thoughts. My wingtips suddenly brushed something hard and I realized that I was level with the street now. With a startled screech I flared my wings and allowed myself to be carried back up into the sky. My heart was pounding firmly in my chest as I watched the street below become smaller and smaller.

(Jeez! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Crows don't glide for that long. Pay attention to what you're doing!) Tobias snapped as I watched another shadow fly over me. Tobias raced ahead to a building where he landed on the roof. I simply looked down to the ground, wondering when I had stopped flapping. I thought the crow would take over if I were to stop paying attention but apparently that did not happen.

(Also Marco, what are you going on about? Can you just shut up for a few minutes?) I flew past Tobias as he said that. Marco spoke quietly in thought speech but I cared not to find out what he had said. Right now he could quite easily anger me. I was rather close to losing my patience as it was. It wouldn't look well for me to snap at one of my teammates. Not that I hadn't already.

(Yeah right. Now both of you need to get demorphed and remorphed. We still got to find our target.) Tobias ruffled his feathers, gazing at me with his sharp hawk gaze. I felt a chill run down my spine. Whether it was the crow's own unease at the look or mine, I couldn't quite tell.

(Very well, I believe I will be returning back to the scoop anyway. I have found him already.) I responded dully, eyes still focused on the ground below. I felt emotionally drained now and I simply wanted to get away from the humans. I wanted to be alone. No… I wanted to be alone with Aximili. Someone remotely familiar not these strange aliens. I was growing too restless around them.

(Wait you did?) Tobias exclaimed opening his wings, getting ready to take off. (Where? We've got to tell Jake!)

I clacked my beak for a moment, not at all wanting to appear in front of that human especially. I just wanted to get out of the company of these humans. I just wanted to leave quickly.

(Yes, Marco will be happy to tell you of my findings. But I will be returning to the scoop. Good-bye.) I made sure that they got the idea that my decision was final. In focused my eyes on the forest in the distance. I heard a few rapid flaps behind me but when I looked over my shoulder I saw that there was no one behind me.

So I guessed they had left me alone. Good, at least they have the intelligence to process when someone wished to be left alone.

* * *

(Aximili!) I called out to the andalite below me as I circled around to land. His head quickly jerked and he looked around with his eyestalks for a moment. Once a stalk settled on me, he gives a nod with it in greeting to me.

I stumbled a bit as I roughly landed on the ground before rapidly demorphing. My tail was the first to come bursting out of my tail feathers. My front legs rapidly formed from my lower chest as my back legs lengthened. My upper torso was to form next springing up from the base of my neck. My eyestalks bursted out of the top of my head with a sharp crunch. It didn't take long for the optic nerves to thread through them and to my newly forming eyes.

(You have returned early.) Aximili was standing near me now, looking now at me with his primary eyes. (Did something happen?)

My beak fused closed as my wings slid up my forming torso, already forming fingers and hands.

(Yes, I found him.) I replied quietly, not meeting his gaze as my body started to grow. My eyestalks opened to the view of Aximili gazing at me with a curious, worried look.

(Was it Arbat?) He asks as he scuffs a hoof nervously along the ground looking me over with his stalks.

I shook my stalks at him, feeling the changes slow down as I became myself. (No, it was another andalite. A warrior named Tuxiden-Semitur-Jalafin.) I replied, standing at attention in front of him. I could feel my hearts starting to squeeze with anxiety as I looked at him with my primaries now.

(I have no heard of this warrior. Did he tell you of his mission or if there were others?) Aximili gave away nothing in his voice or gaze. But I could feel a shred of anxiety mingled with excitement escaping him. He was probably hoping that the first of the fleet had come. But that couldn't be possible, it hasn't been long enough.

(No, he simply told me his rank and name.) I replied stiffly, anxiety furthering tightening my hearts. (Though I do have some bad news.)

(Bad news?) Aximili stiffened visibly, eyestalks jerking as he did.

(Yes he believes that you and the humans are… rogues.) I looked down towards the ground, noticing that I had half buried my hoof into the ground. The fur around his haunches bristled as he lifted a hind leg before stomping it down.

(Rogues? Do you know as to why he might think this?) He asks slowly, continually stomping his hoof into the ground. It was obvious he was nervous now. I clenched my hoofs into the dirt, gazing steadily up at him with my primaries now.

(It was an error that I had made. I had misspoken and now he believes that you are rogues who have captured me.) I looked into his bright eyes, searching for some spark of anger or hatred in them. Actually he just looked utterly surprised, even confused.

(Ah, then you will need to be the one to correct this then.) He replies with a simple, yet oddly unsettling smile. I do not think I enjoy that kind of look. (Did he tell you where he was going?)

(No he had not.) I replied as I nervously scuffed a back hoof. (Is it wise for me to do it alone though?)

(Who said you were going to do it alone?) He blinked his primary eyes, surprised.

(Well… you implied that I will have to.) I slowly replied, fidgeting with the fur on my right elbow.

(That would be foolish though wouldn't it?) He asks as he slowly walks around me, looking as if he intends to walk back to his scoop. (I plan on joining you but you will have to reveal yourself first to him.) He waves his hand from side to side in a rather odd gesture. I did not understand what he was doing exactly. But before I could question it he just broke off into a canter.

Now that I was fully demorphed, I sprinted after him with a quiet, (Yes my Prince.)

I jumped in time just to barely avoid him as he stumbles suddenly. He trots quickly for a moment to gather his footing before cantering back to my side. He was looking uneasy again, glancing over me with the lower lids of his primaries wrinkled upwards slightly.

(Did I say something… Wrong?) I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable as he looked. Perhaps he wasn't still accepting of his new role as my prince. I did already get the idea that I had forced it upon him but I felt it was the only way to show my loyalty. But yet it still felt wrong forcing that title upon him.

(Don't worry about it.) He quickly replies, tail trailing low to the ground. A clear sign that I must follow him from behind. I let out a mental sigh, pinning my ears against my head as I slowed down to take my place behind him.

(I'm sorry…) I quietly apologized as I kept my distance behind him. My hearts clenched with anxiety again. But he said nothing more to me. Now understanding this conversation was over, I continued to follow him in silence.

End of Chapter


End file.
